


I Don't Like Mondays

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01-02 20 Hours in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "That was a Monday?  I'd forgotten that." "Yeah.  So I guess there were a few other people who thought Monday was a good day to be violent."





	I Don't Like Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Don't Like Mondays**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Toby  
**Category(s):** MID-EP: 20 Hours in America  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; This is post-ep #2. Makes reference not only to tonight's ep, but also WkoD/ITSo2G.  
**Summary:** "That was a Monday? I'd forgotten that." "Yeah. So I guess there were a few other people who thought Monday was a good day to be violent." 

When Donna came out of the bathroom from having toweled herself off, she found - much to her nonsurprise - Toby and Josh each sitting on a bed, staring intently at the television. "Anything new?" she asked quietly. 

"Not really," Toby mumbled, shaking his head and flipping the remote. 

Donna sat on the bed beside Josh. "Any ideas why whoever it was did it?" 

"Not yet." 

Josh shrugged and smirked faintly. "They didn't like Mondays?" 

"That wasn't funny." 

"It wasn't supposed to be." 

"Josh-" 

"I don't like them much, either, so." He shrugged again. 

"Why don't you like them? It's not like they're a day back to work after the weekend, 'cause we work during the weekend..." 

"It's because of what else happened on a Monday." 

The room was silent but for CNN for a few minutes as everyone contemplated what had happened on a Monday. 52 Mondays (sometimes 53) in a year, not quite 4 years in the White House to say nothing of the year beforehand campaigning...and on the off chance it was before they all met up on the campaign...so many things could've happened on a Monday that they didn't remember. 

Josh's soaked shirt hung open and as Donna looked him over to search for any sort of clue, she found the shining beacon of an answer and gasped, then silenced herself, self-conscious. 

"That was a Monday? I'd forgotten that." 

"Yeah. So I guess there were a few other people who thought Monday was a good day to be violent." 

Donna tried to be nonchalant in laying her hand on his shoulder. "All sorts of strange things happen on Mondays." 

"And in the month of May," Toby added. 

"So basically if we stay away from Mondays and the month of May...all will be well?" 

"More or less," Donna decided. 

"Well, then. That's what we'll do. No more Mondays," Josh declared. 

Toby shook his head and mumbled from the next bed over. "Thank you, Garfield." 


End file.
